Eternity
by starzee
Summary: "Well, I love you so, yeah. Obviously." Damon said. Ric felt like it was a good thing he was lying down because he would most likely have fallen over. ONE SHOT


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>My first attempt at a One Shot! (No doubt I'll be unable to keep it at that since this has me all idea'd up lol)<strong>

* * *

><p>Eternity<p>

* * *

><p>This was an almost daily occurrence. Alaric always woke up first. He always woke up on his side facing Damon and Damon always had his hand on Alaric's side while he slept. They'd started drunkenly having sex ten months before this. It was only once or twice a week at first. Then it was every couple of days. Then it was every other day. Now, Ric spent practically every night with Damon. Usually at the boarding house but sometimes at Ric's place too. This was Ric's favourite time with Damon... when he was asleep. He didn't show any kind of affection at any other time and Ric knew he'd fallen hard for the vampire. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. So this short period of time every morning where Damon slept and had his hand on Ric's waist meant something. But every morning, Damon pulled his hand away as soon as he woke up.<p>

Soon enough, Damon's eyes slowly opened. He noticed Ric watching him. This was an almost daily occurrence. He moved the hand that rested on Ric's side to rub his eyes and he noticed Ric's disappointed expression. Damon had noticed it for the first time about two weeks earlier and he'd been purposely removing his hand ever since to see if the expression was a regular thing and it was. Every time. That's when Damon realised that Ric liked the simple affection of it. Damon made a decision there and then. He moved a little closer then kissed Ric a peck on the lips and put his hand back on Ric's side then pulled back and watched Ric's reaction sleepily.

"Morning." Damon yawned. He noticed Ric's seriously surprised expression.

"What was that for?" Ric blurted and Damon smirked.

"What was what for?" Damon asked amused.

"You kissed me." Ric said shocked and Damon laughed.

"After what we did last night, you're worried about a morning kiss?" Damon cocked an eyebrow. Ric rolled his eyes and it amused Damon that Ric was so shy when it came to his feelings.

"You just... you're not usually affectionate." Ric said and Damon chuckled.

"Neither are you." Damon pointed out and Ric looked a little surprised at his reply. He wasn't affectionate... so he couldn't really expect Damon to be either.

"Well... uh... don't you just see me as like a fuck buddy?" Ric asked and Damon gave him a look of disbelief and amusement. Was he out of his mind?

"You're joking, right?" Damon asked in disbelief and Ric furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Ric asked. Damon rolled his eyes. They were seriously having this conversation? After everything that happened between them?

"I've been monogamous for nine months." Damon replied and Ric's jaw dropped.

"You've only slept with me for nine months?" Ric asked shocked.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "So, no. You're not a fuck buddy." Damon said and Ric looked confused. "Well, not on my side of things anyway." He said.

"Well, I haven't slept with anyone else either." Ric replied. "So... uh... are we going to like... start a relationship or something?" Ric asked awkwardly and Damon rolled his eyes _again_.

"I thought we were already in one." Damon said and Ric looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked and Damon chuckled.

"Are you always so insecure? You stay here with me or I stay with you practically every night. Fuck buddies don't do that." Damon replied. "What did you think was going on?" He asked.

"Does that mean you feel something for me?" Ric asked and Damon sighed.

"Obviously, dumbass. Why am I doing all the talking?" Damon asked.

"Can we make this public then?" Ric asked with a small smile.

"Maybe." Damon replied.

"Maybe?" Ric asked curiously.

"I'll go public with you if you turn." Damon said and Ric looked a little shocked.

"You want me to turn?" Ric asked.

"Well, I love you so, yeah. Obviously." Damon said. Ric felt like it was a good thing he was lying down because he would most likely have fallen over. "I don't want to go public for you just to tell me in like a year that you don't want to turn." He said. Ric thought about it for a minute. Damon loved him? Hadn't that been exactly what he wanted all along? Damon wanted him to turn and he said that he still saw them being together in a year so he clearly wanted to be with him for the foreseeable future. And it's not like he hadn't considered turning on a near daily basis.

"Okay." Ric nodded. "I'll turn." Ric said and Damon smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Ric. Ric couldn't stop the grin on his face and he pulled Damon closer to him.

"When?" Damon asked as he pulled away.

"Well, school let out last week for the summer... so... what about now?" Ric asked and Damon grinned.

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yeah, but you can't let me kill anyone." Ric said.

"I won't." Damon promised. "But you're not going on the bunny diet either." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"Because that worked out so well for Stefan." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Take your ring off then." Damon said to him.

"You better not change your mind in like a month, Damon." Ric warned and Damon laughed.

"Not going to happen, Ric." Damon smirked. "I wouldn't have asked you to turn if I didn't want you for forever." He said. Ric felt kind of gooey at that. He slid the ring off his finger then turned his body and put it on the bedside cabinet.

"What about going in the sun?" Ric asked Damon curiously.

"I have an extra one that I keep as a backup that you can have until we can get you one made." Damon said.

"Why would I need one made if you give me that one?" Ric asked.

"It's the exact same as this one. So it has a D on it." Damon shrugged. "Figured you would want your own."

"Okay." Ric nodded. He kind of liked the idea of wearing Damon's ring but he wasn't going to say that.

"Ready?" Damon grinned. Ric could see how happy this was making Damon. He was happy about it too. There was something awfully romantic about turning to be with someone forever.

"Ready." Ric replied. He watched the dark veins appear on Damon's face as it changed to it's vampiric form. Ric thought he looked so hot like that. Damon bit into his wrist and held it out for Ric to take. Ric had Damon's blood regularly so he didn't think twice about taking it. He drank it down until the wound healed closed then he got a little nervous. Knowing you're about to die can do that to a person.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked him softly as he stared into his eyes.

"Yes." Ric nodded. Damon crashed his lips to Ric's. They kissed for a few minutes until Damon felt Ric relax underneath him then he moved down to his neck. He licked and sucked on the pulse point then gently slid his fangs into Ric's neck. Damon bit Ric regularly so it wasn't a shock. He drank slowly and softly and Ric moaned a little at the incredible feeling. Soon Ric felt himself float into a little bubble of pleasure and he was just so relaxed. He felt good. Damon drained him then pulled up to look at him. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"See you soon." Damon said cupping his cheek.

"I love you too." Ric whispered then his heart stopped. Damon was sure his own heart kicked back into gear at Ric's words. He was so happy. Damon cocked his head and heard Stefan coming in the door. Damon and Ric had been pretty stealthy about their relationship and not even Stefan knew about them surprisingly. Well, he was about to find out. Damon lay back down and put his arm over Ric and waited for him to wake up. Stefan would wonder why Damon was taking blood up to his room if he went to get it so Damon decided to just wait and Stefan could find out for himself. About twenty minutes later, Ric stirred and Damon smiled.

"Hey." Damon smiled.

"Hey." Alaric replied.

"You're feeling pretty weird right about now, huh?" Damon asked amused.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ric laughed.

"Stefan came back while you were out." Damon said.

"Great. He better not start his usual crap." Ric muttered and Damon laughed.

"He'll just be jealous because Elena won't ever turn to be with him." Damon smirked.

"So we're telling him about us?" Ric asked.

"Don't you want to?" Damon asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, yeah." Ric nodded.

"Good." Damon smirked. "Let's go get you some blood then." He said.

"That's a strange thought." Ric said and Damon chuckled.

"It won't be after you taste it." Damon winked. "Though you should probably get dressed. Stefan might get a shock if you walk downstairs in your boxers." He said amused and Ric laughed.

"I was planning to anyway." He rolled his eyes. Ric got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and his shirt. "You know he's going to ask how long this has been going on." Ric said.

"Well, I've only slept with you for nine months so when's the last time you slept with someone else?" Damon asked.

"Jenna." Ric replied.

"So nine months then." Damon shrugged.

"Okay." Ric agreed. They left Damon's room then and went downstairs. Ric took a seat on the couch and waited for Damon to come back with blood.

"Hey, Alaric." Stefan said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, Stefan." Ric said. Damon came out of the basement then with a blood bag and went over to Ric and sat down next to him. He opened it then handed it to Ric.

"What are you doing?" Stefan gasped.

"Transitioning." Ric replied casually with a shrug then sipped the blood.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed. "You turned?" He asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" Damon smirked pointing to Ric's face which was now vamped out.

"That kind of stings." Ric said holding his mouth.

"It's your new fangs." Damon winked at him and Ric chuckled. Stefan was staring at them in disbelief.

"Why would you turn?" Stefan asked Ric shocked.

"To be with me." Damon said with a shrug and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked just as shocked as before. "You two... you're together?" He asked wide eyed.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Since when?" Stefan asked and Damon and Ric chuckled.

"Nine months ago." Ric replied and Stefan's eyes bugged.

"I've been back for five months! How didn't I know about this?" Stefan asked.

"Because you're back on bunnies so you clearly can't smell Ric all over me." Damon smirked and Ric laughed at him being so blunt. "You look hot all vamped out, by the way." Damon said to Ric while wiggling his eyebrows and Ric chuckled.

"So do you." Ric replied amused.

"I think I need to sit down." Stefan said then collapsed in the opposite couch and they laughed. Damon put his hand in his pocket then pulled out the ring.

"So you don't get extra crispy." Damon smirked then took Ric's hand and slid the ring on his middle finger.

"Thanks." Ric smirked.

"I take it you're forcing blood bags down his throat?" Stefan asked Damon dryly.

"After your mass slaughter with Klaus, do you think you can really sit there and preach?" Ric asked amused and Damon laughed.

"Man has a point, Stef." Damon chuckled.

"We can't have a string of new deaths in this town." Stefan said ignoring them.

"And there won't be." Damon shrugged. "Ric doesn't want to kill anyone so I won't let him."

"Fine." Stefan sighed.

"You should probably move in with me." Damon said to Ric who smiled. Stefan looked shocked all over again.

"Can I even get into my apartment now?" Ric asked and Damon laughed.

"I'll get your stuff then." Damon smirked.

"Alright." Ric agreed.

"You'll regret becoming a vampire, Alaric." Stefan said sadly.

"It's not like Damon forced me, Stefan. We decided together." Ric said.

"Yeah, forcing is your thing." Damon said and Stefan scowled at him.

"I thought we were past that?" Stefan asked Damon annoyed.

"Well stop being a dick about Ric turning then. It's none of your business. You'd turn Elena to be with you." Damon pointed out.

"That's different." Stefan muttered.

"So you're the only one allowed to fall in love then turn a human?" Damon asked with an eye roll.

"Wait a minute." Stefan sat up straight and stared Damon in the eyes. "Did you just say fall in love?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yeah. So what?" Damon asked confused.

"You're in love with Alaric?" Stefan asked with his eyes bugged.

"No, I just turned him to be with him forever because we both like bourbon." Damon said dryly and Ric laughed.

"I guess this explains why I haven't seen any girls around the house since I came back." Stefan muttered and they chuckled. "Does anyone else know about this?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline." Damon shrugged.

"My mom knows too." Ric said and Damon gave him a weird look.

"You told your mother about me?" Damon asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"That's funny." Stefan laughed.

"Why?" Ric asked amused.

"I'm not exactly the type you tell your parents about." Damon pointed out and Ric chuckled.

"Maybe not but it's been going on for a while so why wouldn't I tell her?" Ric asked.

"Parents don't like me." Damon replied.

"Damon, nobody likes you at first. It's not just parents." Ric said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Fair enough." Damon smirked. "Are you still hungry or can we go back to bed?" Damon asked deviously.

"My throat hurts." Ric replied. "Why's that?" He asked.

"You're hungry." Damon shrugged. He stood up then sauntered over to the basement door and went downstairs. He was back seconds later with two blood bags. He handed one to Ric and opened one for himself. "Try and drink it slowly." Damon said to him as he sipped his own. Ric saw how Damon was drinking his and tried to copy him. It was hard but he managed and Damon grinned. "Good." He commented.

"Everyone's coming over here today for lunch by the way." Stefan said.

"I won't be able to be around them, will I?" Ric asked Damon.

"Yeah, you'll just have to keep your distance a little and feed before they get here." Damon shrugged. "Or." He smirked. "We could just stay upstairs and ignore them." He suggested and Ric chuckled.

"As tempting as that is, I need to at least say hi." Ric said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're a vampire now. You don't have to be diplomatic Mr Teacher anymore." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"Speaking of that, I'll need to hand in my resignation to the school." Ric said and Damon grinned widely.

"Excellent." Damon said happily. "Thought I was going to have to talk you into that." He said and Ric laughed.

"Why are you quitting?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I kind of despise being a teacher, Stefan." Ric said and Damon smirked. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself around bratty teenagers anymore what with all the vampire rage and bloodlust Damon told me about." Ric said and Damon laughed.

"What would you do instead then?" Stefan asked.

"Stay home with me all day." Damon said and Ric chuckled.

"You'd drive me crazy if I was with you 24/7, Damon." Ric smirked and Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan laughed.

"I still have council meetings." Damon muttered and Ric laughed considering they were once a week for like half an hour.

* * *

><p>The three of them talked for a short while longer then Elena came in the door with Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan was in the kitchen cooking and Damon and Ric were watching a movie in the living room with a glass of bourbon each.<p>

"Isn't it early for that?" Elena asked them pointing to their glasses.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Ric said and Damon chuckled. The four of them sat down across from them.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed as she stared at Ric.

"What?" Ric asked confused.

"You don't have a heartbeat!" She said and Damon sighed.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Thanks for that, Barbie." Damon muttered.

"Ric turned?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"Uh... yeah." Alaric replied and the four of them gaped.

"That's quite cute actually." Caroline grinned and Damon glared at her.

"Do _not_ call us cute." Damon warned her annoyed and she sighed.

"Why's it cute?" Elena asked confused.

"It's not cute. Didn't you just hear me?" Damon asked annoyed then he turned to Ric. "Okay, you said hi, can we go now?" Damon asked him.

"I didn't actually say hi." Ric smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, say hi so we can go." Damon muttered.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked curiously.

"Back to bed." Damon smirked and Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie looked stunned.

"You're together?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"We really should have recorded the conversation with Stefan." Damon muttered to Ric who laughed considering Stefan had the same reaction.

"How long's that been now?" Caroline asked them curiously.

"You knew?" Bonnie asked the blonde in shock.

"Yeah, but Damon threatened to stake me if I told anyone." Caroline said and Ric shot Damon a look.

"You did what?" Ric asked Damon annoyed.

"You're all drama queens." Damon rolled his eyes. "To answer all of your questions : Yes, Jeremy. Nine months, Caroline. Yes, I said I'd stake Barbie, Ric. Can we go now?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Fine, let's go pack up my apartment then." Ric sighed.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I'm moving in here." Ric replied and they all looked surprised.

"But it's daylight out." Jeremy said. Ric flashed his hand to them.

"Non-issue." He smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Where'd you get the ring?" Bonnie asked Damon surprised.

"Emily made it for me. She made two for me in case I lost one or whatever." Damon said. "Any chance you'd hocus pocus another one for him? Since that one has a D on it?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"You couldn't have asked any nicer than that?" Ric asked Damon annoyed.

"Sorry." Damon muttered and Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena laughed at that.

"As long as you promise to try not to kill anyone, I'll make one for you." Bonnie agreed.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Ric smiled.

"I'll bring it over once I have it." Damon said.

"Aww but it's kind of cute that he's wearing your ring." Caroline said and Damon glared at her.

"Do you want to be staked?" Damon asked her and Alaric nudged his side.

"Stop being such a grump." Alaric said.

"Well, can we go then?" Damon replied annoyed.

"If it'll get you out of your little mood." Ric smirked and Damon huffed then stood up and darted out the front door.

"You sure you know what you did?" Jeremy asked Ric amused. "Turning to be with Damon for all eternity? Brave guy." Jeremy said and Ric laughed.

"Who knows? Probably not." Ric said amused. "See you guys later." Ric said then hurried out the door after him.

"It's still so cute." Caroline whispered to them and they laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: So? What do you think?


End file.
